


Postcards From Far Away

by tiny_white_hats



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Gen, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/tiny_white_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz never sends the letters he writes to her. Set between Wild at Heart and New Moon Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards From Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Open on Sunday comm on LJ, for the prompt "stamp." Title from a Coldplay song of the same name.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.

In every city he passed through, Oz wrote her a letter.

In LA, a tearstained apology, promising he’d left because he loved her more than anything. In Paris, a love letter, promising his return and unending love for her. In Bucharest, a postcard, script tiny, squeezing to fit all his love into a single rectangle.

For all the letters he wrote, he never bought a single stamp.

Sending the letters would be admitting he'd left Willow, and he couldn't. Besides, he would be home soon enough.

If he just waited to see her again, he prayed she'd wait for him.

fin.


End file.
